Maybe Not
by Cokkii
Summary: Steph is married but not to who you think. She is taking a vacation and ends up in Trenton. She has changed and so has everyone else. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Not…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters…only the ones my mind creates. The famous ones belong to JE.

Enjoy! I might not continue this… 

**Chapter One**

It was everything I remembered it being. Smoggy, hot, full of 90 MPH traffic on Route 1. I missed it so much. Maybe a little detail. My name is Michele Stephanie Plumeri Miles. I used to live in Trenton once upon a time but things happened and I eloped and moved to Chicago. My husband is deaf and is one of my very best friends. I was completely taken by surprise when he proposed five years ago. It was one of those times where our vacations from work matched and we decided to visit the coast. Trenton just happened to be one of our stops.

Don't get me wrong I was glad to be back on familiar ground but I was afraid to face all of the people I left behind. I sat down on the edge of the hotel bed a sighed. It had been a long drive and the mixed feelings about being back had me exhausted. I felt the bed sink next to me and screeched when he tickled my sides. He started to laugh as I laid on my back calming my heart rate back to normal.

He signed a familiar saying and it was my turn to laugh. _You need to be more aware of your surroundings._

He got up and brought me my cell phone. _Call one of your friends or family and ask if we can mooch dinner. _ He signed.

I laughed again. "Are you sure? My family hasn't seen me in years and my friends even longer. It would be a scarring experience." He gave me a look that said 'who cares?'

I smiled, gathered all of my courage and called my parents. My father answered, which never happened. "Plum residence."

I swallowed and said. "Hi, daddy. It's Steph."

More info. My husband, Marcus, thinks I go by Michele. My birth name is Stephanie Michele Plum. So to him I introduced myself by my middle name. There was shocked silence on the other end of the line. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, baby. How are you? We haven't heard from you in a while." No really?

"That's why I'm calling. I was wondering if you and Mom would mind having Marcus and me over for dinner? We just happen to be in town."

I barley got the words out when I got my answer. "Steph is that you honey? Of course we would love to have you over! When can you be in?" My mother came over the line.

"We will be there in twenty." And I hung up.

I sighed and lay back again. A familiar face moved into my view of the ceiling. He smiled. "Oh ha ha. You may get free food but you remember what happened last time you had dinner with my family." His smile disappeared at the memory and it was placed on my face.

I love Trenton.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you to all of the reviewers wanting more…any ideas for the plot are appreciated

**Chapter Two**

My parents were waiting at the door for us when we arrived. There was around of hugs and we finally made it over to the dining room table. Dinner was Pot Roast with Pineapple Upside-down Cake for dessert. Then the questions started but they weren't what I expected and Marcus kept up.

"So, when did you get into town? Any reason in particular?" Asked my father.

I looked at Marcus and shrugged. "Just traveling the coast. We met in here so we decided to stop by. We got in earlier in the afternoon."

They seemed to accept that as an answer. We ate in silence for a moment then came question number two. "So, what have you been doing? New jobs? Plans for a family, or looking to move?"

Marcus looked at me and I smiled back. He signed to me and I was about to translate to my parents when I noticed there shocked faces. "Marcus is deaf." I explained. "He said, 'Michele is a secretary for my firm.' He is a Network Manager for a small company in Chicago. So far we haven't thought too much about starting a family. And no, at the moment we aren't planning to move. Why miss me already?" I teased.

"When did you learn to sign?" My father asked.

"I learned a little in high school. But I have learned more in the past five years. It's not that hard once you get used to it. But I am not that good. Thankfully Marcus reads lips. It has helped a lot in the communication department."

My father nodded and went back to eating. "So you're not bounty…"

"No. I quit when I left, Mom." I cut her off. I didn't like to think about my life as a bounty hunter. Too many things that could jeopardize my relationship with Marcus. I didn't really want to loose him. I have adjusted to the fact that I have had the same car for over two years. I liked feeling safe in my bed at night and I liked knowing when my paycheck was coming in the mail.

"Are you going to visit your friends? Mary Lou, Lula, Connie, Joe?" Great. Marcus looked over at me and signed, 'Who's Joe?'

'Old friend. Used to date. Cop.' To my mother I asked. "What is everybody doing now? We all kind of lost contact when I moved."

"Joe got a promotion. Mary Lou is still with Lenny. Lula got married and has two kids. I'm not sure what Connie is doing. I think she might still be working for Vinnie. You should drop by and say hi. Or at least give everyone a call."

"I'll think about it." And I will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

We survived the dinner with my parents with little badgering about visiting old friends. Except now Marcus loved the idea that we should both spend a day on our own catching up with said friends. _I know you haven't seen or talked to any people you used to know since we got married. It would be fun._

I glared at him and continued to tame my wild hair. It was hard enough to read Marcus' signing with the little skills I had but try doing it in a mirror. "Marcus, that's the whole point. They haven't see or heard from me in five years. Think of how awkward it would be for us both."

He put his hands up in an I-don't-get-it gesture. I smiled at him and finished up in the bathroom. I sat down on a stool in the little kitchen and watched him prepare breakfast. He gave me a look the burg would be proud of when I stole a piece of his toast. "It's not like I am against see them. Just knowing them, the time is the issue. I have not idea what is going on with their lives. It would be strange to see your ex-girlfriend, who you haven't seen in years to suddenly show up at you door or work asking to see you. They have moved on."

_That's the whole point. You don't know what is going on with them. If they were, are truly your friends they would be happy to sit and talk for a few minutes at least. _He signed back. I shook my head. "You don't know my friends."

He sat down next to me, breakfast temporarily forgotten. _I have a friend here who is very…quiet. He doesn't trust many people and I was one of those few that he did. But I am still going to go see him today, even though I left without telling him years ago. _He took me in his arms. I loved being in his arms, it was one of the reasons I married him. _You are the strongest person I know. It doesn't matter what you do you are always so strong and get over it. But if something scares you that much then I won't push. I trust your judgment. You're right; I don't know your friends._

It must have been hard to sign like that but he got the message through. I stood up out of his arms and grabbed my bag from the bedroom. "I'll meet you back here tonight. Text if there is a change of plans." And I walked out the door.

000ooo000

I sat in the car, waiting for the fates to give me a sign. Heaven help us all, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter is scared of the cop shop. One more deep breath and I walked inside. No one I knew was at the desk so I walked up and asked. "Is there a Joe Morelli working here?"

The clerk nodded. "Third floor. Can't miss his office." I said a polite thank you and set off. I took the elevator up and when I got off on the third floor I gasped. The clerk was right; you couldn't possibly miss his office. Then it hit me, today was Joes birthday, what a coincidence. There was a group of people listening to the devil himself to the left so I decided it was best to make my appearance. I slowly made my way through the crowd until I was at the front.

Joe was still making small snippets of speech after every comment about his life and career. He never looked in my direction. But I found my opportunity when the man next to him asked the crowd, "Any one have anything else to add?"

I cleared my throat and everyone turned. I was glad no one could recognize me. "He should be congratulated on living this long having been personally involved with the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Both of his cars that blew never had him in them. He must be extremely lucky."

The room went dead quite. I guess the Bombshell was a touchy subject. But luckily, if you look at it that way, Joe spoke up. "I was, am. I wish I could say the same for her. She didn't deserve what she got in the end." He raised his glass and made a toast. "To The Bombshell." And everyone around the room coursed it back, "To The Bombshell."

I looked around the room, I had met a few of them, but there were a lot of unfamiliar faces, yet they were all toasting me. ME! I faked a tear. "That was sooo sweet." I said sarcastically. Everyone shot me death glares, including Joe. Then for affect I added, "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me behind my back."

Everyone in the whole room must have died. It was that quite. I stood there and smiled, who knew it was this fun. "Hi, Joe. Happy Birthday."

000ooo000

"I still can't believe it. How the hell did you survive?" Joe and I were at a new local coffee shop, in the cops break room.

"I still don't get it. Survive what?" I sipped my coffee and looked at him over the edge of my cup.

"Jeez, Steph. I knew you were tough but I never thought you would think it was nothing." He said exasperated.

"Thought what was nothing Joe?" I was getting worried. What did everyone think happened to me?

"The kidnapping. You disappeared for a couple days then we get threatening notes along with a ransom. The drop off was a dud. And when that happens it's one of three things." He paused. I knew what he was talking about. Either I was dead, escaped, or they decided they didn't want the original ransom. It all made since. My disappearance wouldn't be lost on my FTA's and enemies. They would want something out of it; they would play the part like they had me locked away. And then the police thought I was dead.

"I'm fine Joe. I was never in any danger." I said, touching his arm reassuringly.

"Then why did you go missing? Even Mañoso couldn't find you. If you weren't in trouble then why couldn't we find you?" He had a bit of anger lacing the worry in his voice. I suddenly felt bad for what I did, but I didn't regret marring Marcus. So I decided to tell him the truth.

"I eloped Joe."

He stopped and looked at me in the eyes. He was searching for something and I guess he found it. "He was protecting you then. He didn't want us to find you. He is a really good actor, you know. You should be careful."

He stood up to leave but I took hold of his arm. "Who?'

He snorted. "Mañoso." He tried to leave but I stood and blocked his path. "Is that what you think of me? Of him? After all this time? You think I would go off and get married to Ranger then let him hide me away until it was safe to come out? To make him look like the hero? I…I don't even know how to answer you Joe."

He looked at me again. "You are a really good actor too, Steph." That's when I hit him. A smack to the face and I stormed out. I wasn't crying, I was over that, I was searching for the other man, Ricardo Carlos Mañoso.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

I was in one of those zones as I drove. I would understand if Joe was mad that I left under my own freewill and not force but I didn't expect him to blame Ranger and me for going all conspiracy on the cops. Joe should have known me better than that.

I was at the RangeMan office on Haywood in 20 minutes. I took another three to get out of the car and walk through the doors. I decided to go for the lost chic look. If all of my cop friends didn't recognize me then I was hoping all of the Merry Men didn't either.

I smiled as I approached the greeters desk and leaned forward slightly onto the desktop. "Hello, could you tell me if a Mr. Mañoso works here? I had a card here somewhere," I said digging in my purse. "He said to come here if I needed something."

The clerk nodded and checked one of the screens I knew were hidden there. "Did you call to arrange this meeting?" He was very polite but stubborn.

"Oh, no I didn't. I know I should have but I left his number at home last night. I was in such a rush I was even lucky to remember my purse, but it had my keys."

I gave him the whole thing, layering on the sweetness and innocence. All the guys at RangeMan hated seeing a woman in trouble so I used it to my advantage. "Please I really need to talk to him. This is a security thing right? You must have like, cameras somewhere. I promise I wont do anything other than talk to Mr. Mañoso. Please." I put my hand over my heart and forced some water into my eyes. It worked.

He hand the phone in his hand as he told me to go to the fourth floor and gave me directions to his office. I took the elevator and pretended to look amazed but cautious as I traced the familiar route to his office. I past a couple new faces along the way but none of them stopped me.

Right outside of his office, I checked my appearance in a hand held mirror and quietly knocked on his door. I heard movement and I slowly opened the door. I used a small worried voice as I said, "Mr. Mañoso?"

"Come in." Something fluttered through my stomach at the sound of his voice and it got even worse before it settled when I saw his sitting behind his desk. His office was exactly the same, as 5 years ago and Ranger didn't look any different.

I walked in and sent him a small smile and pretended not to pretend to look around. That was when I noticed who was sitting in one of the chairs. I sent him a small smile as well and a little finger wave and took the chair next to him.

"What can I do for you, Miss…" I looked to the person sitting next to me and back to Ranger before saying. "Miles."

Ranger leaned back slightly. "And what can I do for you? You said I had given you some story about coming here if you needed anything. It must have been very good acting to convince the guys." Uh, oh. He wasn't very happy.

I looked him straight in the eye. "So you're taking back what you said?" I stood. "Well, I can tell when I am not wanted, but I never thought you would be one to go back on your word." I was just about to close the door behind me when I said. "Adios, Ranger."

The doors to the elevator were just about to close before a large hand stopped them. The doors opened and there stood a very familiar face. I gave him a small smile and moved over, indicating he could join me. He did, pulling the regular quiet and touch, macho crap. I didn't push any conversation and was at the front door before he made a move.

"Miss?" He said. I turned. "Yes?"

He stopped in front of me, looking uncomfortable. I wouldn't have been able to tell if I hadn't learned to read the RangeMan guys. "Are you sure you have a safe place to go. I take it that he must have turned you down for security. We just don't want to open the paper tomorrow to see your body posted on the front page."

Awww, Tank had gone soft. I nodded. "I have a place. A couple actually, where I can stay. I should go though. I wouldn't want my husband to worry." I smiled and walked out the door. I was half way to Mary-Lou's when my phone indicated I had a text message.

Going out to dinner with a friend. Meet you at the hotel later tonight. Have some fun with a girlfriend. Love you, Marcus.

At lest now I can do the whole gossip thing with the girls if they were free. But I was sure they could clear their schedules for me. I pulled up in front of ML's house and called to make sure someone was home. Lou answered herself. "Hello?"

"Look outside, Lou." And I hung up. I got out of my car and walked up to her front door. I was hoping to be able to walk straight in but the door never opened. I waited for a minute before I knocked. She didn't answer. So I called her again. "Yes?" She sounded scared.

"Lou, open the door. It's not nice to leave a quest outside in the Burg. Especially not an old friend, what would people say?"

This got the door open to the security chain. "Hi, Lou." I said. Her eyes widened and she opened the door all the way. "Steph! Ohmigod, how are you? Please come in. I just set out lunch." And she rushed me into a kitchen full of all the people I had left to see, Lula, Connie, and Val.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

We had a couple glasses of wine of the course of the five hours I was there. So I wasn't drunk enough to need a cab called. We had caught up on all of the local gossip over five years in fives hours but it was still a lot to digest. It seems the first year without me was extremely rough on Trenton. The reason Lou hadn't opened the door was she was afraid a old 'friend' of mine was paying her a visit.

The sun was just going down as I pulled into the hotel parking lot. I had a bunch of stuff in the room to keep me busy. I popped an old favorite into the DVD player and settled down with a Pino's pizza and a couple of beers. I was halfway through the third movie before Marcus came in. I was going to meet him when I saw who was with him.

Ranger. Marcus hugged me but I was stuck to the spot not moving, staring at Ranger, and he was staring back. Marcus led me back to the TV and sat me down; He and Ranger disappeared into the kitchen and came back with three beers. I took my and nearly downed it in one go. Both men looked at me and I gave them a weak smile. "Hi." I said.

Marcus signed to Ranger and he nodded. I was still in shock but I understood what Ranger signed back. _I had an old friend like that. She was always getting herself into situations like this. _

I gapped at them. They were having a conversation about my antics. In both of my lives, the one with Marcus and the one before him. But the most shocking thing said was:

_That's why I married Michele. _-Marcus

_I would have asked her to marry me but then… _Ranger shrugged. I bet he already told Marcus the story, but I didn't care. Ranger had just said he would have married me if Marcus didn't ask me first. I finished off my beer and pulled my cell phone off the end table.

When Connie answered I said, "I need you to…call him. I don't have his new number. I can't believe I didn't think about that before."

"What's up girl? Something wrong?" She sounded worried.

"You'll find out tomorrow. It was just a sudden thought. Please…"

She sighed and hung up. I put my cell down and I went into the bedroom. I pulled out a pair of black cargos' and a stretchy black shirt. After I had changed I went into the attached bathroom and put my hair into a ponytail. I had heard Ranger talking to someone one his phone and decided to make my move.

I walked into the living room and hooked my cell to my belt. I found my pepper spray in my purse and hook it to my belt as well. Both men were watching me. Then without looking at either of them I went back into the bedroom and grabbed my favorite hat. It was a SEAL's hat; Ranger had given it to me on one of our jobs.

I walked into the living room, gave Marcus a kiss and told him I would be back later. I got into my car and made my way to RangeMan. When I had left I still had Ranger's apartment key. I was hoping it would still work but I had my doubts. I waved to the desk guy and made my way to the elevator. It stopped at the fourth floor and picked up who I recognized as Lester and Bobby.

They just stared at me and got off at the fifth floor, the extra apartments. I continued to go to the seventh floor. I used my key and found it didn't work. So I sat on the floor leaning against the door. I only had to wait a few moments before Marcus showed up. He sat down next to me and watched me. _Why didn't you tell me?_

I put my head down on his shoulder. _Because you didn't need to know. Do you think you would have married me if I blew up cars on a regular basis?_

We sat quietly for a few minutes and Ranger showed up. I looked up at him, smiled, and jingled my now useless keys at him. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and he said. "New locks. Didn't want bad guys to get in."

Marcus helped me up and Ranger opened his door and led us in. I sat down on his couch and zapped on his TV. Both men decided to talk in the hall but I didn't mind, I heard the door close and Ranger sat down next to me. After a minute of me flipping channels he put his arm around me and held me to him. That's how Joe found us, shoulder to shoulder on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

We both jumped when we heard the door slam. Ranger had his gun focused on the intruder before I even turned around, but I knew who it was, Joe.

"You accuse me of lying but yet here is the truth. You say I was the one who was wrong, well here is all the evidence I need." He was fuming and I thought that if the room was cold enough that steam would come out of his ears. I stood and slowly made my way around the couch.

Ranger still had his gun out and focused but I didn't pay it any attention. I walked past Joe, not listening to his rants, and beeped the intercom. Tank answered. "Yeah?"

"Hey could you send Mr. Miles up here please?" I was pretty sure that he could hear Joe and Ranger arguing in the background.

"Already on his way, I am also coming up." He added the last part and disconnected before I could argue. A minute later my old friend and husband had rushed into the room. I had taken an extra gun out of Ranger's bedroom and now that Tank was here I decided to get everyone's attention. So, I shot a hole in the floor.

Everyone looked at me. "Thank you for your attention. Now, I would like to clear a few things up. First of all, hello Ranger, Tank. Second, Joe, what the hell are you doing here? I can't visit an old friend without being accused of sleeping around or lying through my teeth. Now before any of you saw anything I would like to introduce you to someone." I motioned to Marcus and he put he arm around my shoulder.

"Guys, this is Marcus Miles. He is my _husband._ Marcus, I take it you know Ranger, and maybe Tank, but this moron here is Joe Morelli. I have known him since I was six."

The room was silent and to my surprise Tank spoke first. "Congrats, Steph. It's good to see you again." He acted as if I hadn't shown up earlier that morning. But I didn't mind, it was the first real congratulations I had gotten from a friend since I had been in town.

I gave him a smile and said a small thank you. I broke out of Marcus' embrace and gave Tank a hug. I was still by his side when I turned to the boys. I enjoyed the shock and hurt pride on their faces for a moment before I returned to Marcus and signed a quick question. But all I got as an answer was a shrug. I sighed and maneuvered everyone into a sitting position on the couch, floor. Once I was satisfied where everyone was I sat on the coffee table and began my story.

0000ooo0000

It was almost an hour until I finished. If I had thought that the men were shocked before I was wrong. We all sat in silence for a moment before Joe got up a gave me a hug, not just any hug, it was a huge, comforting hug that parents give their long lost children. Once Joe broke away from me Ranger took his place. The only thing different about this hug was it included a kiss at the end. But it wasn't a sexy kiss; it was just a simple kiss. Tank didn't give me another hug but he had a goofy smile on his face.

I gave him a look back and looked over at Marcus. He smiled and signed, _have fun _before he left. I watched him go and collapsed onto the couch. I could feel the questions in the air. I put an arm over my eyes in an attempt to relax. I guess it worked because I don't remember answering any of the questions.

0000ooo0000

Yay! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all! I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. If you don't understand some parts either contact me or go back and reread some parts. It's all in there. Anyway, thank you again. I hope you continue to R&R. -Cokkii


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

When I opened my eyes I was back in the hotel room and the curtains were holding back the light of the day, which had started without me. I stretched and found I was still in the clothes from last night. It checked the bedside clock and groaned; it was past 10.

I still couldn't remember what questions I answered last night and felt a little guilty about leaving those who cared, care about me. I mean, how would you feel if one of your best friends was there one day and without warning was gone the next, and with not so much as a phone call for five years. People who trust me, people who depend on me to be there, subconsciously of course, were all just left behind. No second glance. Well, that's not true, there were things everyday that reminded me of Trenton, I have just gotten used to pushing the feelings aside.

But then, I thought, what about Marcus? I would never give him up. Sure there could have been something between Morelli, or maybe even Ranger, and me. But now that I was here I wasn't going to go back. But how did Ranger know Marcus? They seemed like pretty good friends yesterday.

I got off the bed and went to take a shower. After that I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the office. If it wasn't all over town already that I was back I should start it up. When I pulled into a space in front of Vinnie's I could see Connie and Lula through the window, talking with each other. They both looked up when I walked in.

"Hello." I said. I didn't know if they knew or even if they recognized me so I decided to wait and see.

"Hey, girlfriend. Where has you skinny, white ass been?" Lula said. I was taken aback. Lula looked different, thinner maybe. I guess chasing after two kids could do that to a person.

"Been? What do you mean? I went out for McDonald's. I just never came back." I gave them both a hug and the conversation started.

"Man, it was a week after you left, Ranger came in here telling us in that scary voice of his to tell him if we had any calls concerning you. Eventually we got it out of him that you had been kidnapped."

I gapped. "How did you get that out of him? Does all of town know? Is that what everyone thinks happened? Jezze, I do not what to explain this more than once." I stopped. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I saw Connie's eyes glance and hold at the door. Ranger was here.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the couch. "Hey Ranger."

I heard his voice come from the direction of Connie's desk. "Hey, Babe. Sleep well?"

It was meant to be a joke. Then I thought about it, was Ranger telling a joke, in public? "Great, you?"

I opened one eye and looked at him. He had his emotionless mask on and I smiled. Just like old times. Ranger went into Vinnie's office, and a few minutes later I heard him say, "Thanks for the files." And the door being opened.

I jumped off the couch and jogged after him. He was just about to start his SUV when I knocked on him window. When he had rolled it down I leaned threw. "Hey, I was wondering, how do you know Marcus?"

He watched me for a moment. "Get in." I didn't need to be told twice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

It was unsettling to be sitting next to Ranger in one of his cars like nothing had happened over the past five years. He still sat in his ZONE while driving and it was still uncomfortable for me. I don't know why but I felt bad. Felt bad for leaving everyone, for having everyone worry where I was, if I was okay. Hell everyone thought I had been kidnapped and murdered.

I watched the scenery whip past as we drove in the uncomfortable silence. I haven't been to Trenton for five years but I didn't think it could change this much. And that got me to thinking, how much have people changed, how much have I changed? Absentmindedly I watched Ranger drive. For some odd reason I started to giggle, and when Ranger shot me a questioning look I started to full on laugh.

He parked in a parking lot I hadn't noticed before and looked at me. "What's so funny, babe?" I stopped laughing for a second and tried to calm down. But my plan was ruined once I looked at him again.

"You...you…" That was all I could manage. I had no idea why I found it so funny. "I always thought you were Batman but now…you remind me of Alfred." I started to laugh again.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and shook his head. I nearly jumped out of skin when there was a knock on my door. I stopped laughing and wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes. Tank offered his hand to me and helped me out of the car. I noticed that the feel of the air had changed. It was so somber here.

I looked around and was reminded of home back in Connecticut, where I lived with Marcus. The trees were turning shades of red and orange and leaves were floating down onto the graves of the cemetery.

I looked at Tank; he had a small smile on his face and he nodded his head towards the entrance. I followed his gaze and saw that Ranger was walking inside. I followed at a distance with Tank even further behind me.

I was shocked to see Ranger acting this way. He seemed at peace but so melancholy. We walked a good distance, winding between graves, passing those mourning loved ones past. I was just about to ask Tank where we were going when Ranger stopped and knelt down in front of one of the graves.

It was nothing fancy; the headstone was sunk into the ground the flowers next to it had petals missing, most of them having been blown off in the breeze. I looked back to Tank who gave me the hand gesture for keep going. So, I slowly joined Ranger on my knees, never looking at the head stone.

I was too busy watching his face. I don't think he noticed I was there; he had a somber look plastered on his face for the longest time before he smiled. It wasn't a full 200 watt smile like I had seen him do before, but one of those smiles where he doesn't want anyone else to know he really is smiling.

His eyes are what shocked me the most, he was steadily gazing at the name written on the headstone, reading it over and over, recalling memories. I could tell by the look in his eyes combined with the smile in his face whose name he was looking at. But because I wanted to be wrong I looked down. That was the only time Ranger looked at me was when I looked down at the name. STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM. _Daughter, danger, dream._

I involuntarily chocked back a sob and stood up. Much to my surprise I sank back to my knees when I realized I couldn't move. It shocked Ranger too, who had stood up to prevent me from leaving. He wasn't expecting me to go back down. He stood for what seemed like hours, watching me. But eventually he kneeled down again and took me in his arms. "It's good to have you back, babe."

0000ooo0000

**Sorry for the short chap. I know it was kind of sappy but hey, I wanted to write it. Thank you to all of my reviewers for ALL of my stories. If you haven't already, for some change of atmosphere read Lunchroom Blues. -Cokkii**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

I was loving the zone. After the cemetery visit mind numbing questions and "what ifs" were buzzing around my brain. I didn't even notice when Ranger pulled in front of the RangeMan building. Subconsciously I got out of the car and made my way to the elevator. Ranger hit what I think was the button for the seventh floor and walked me into an apartment.

Immediately I head for and sat down on the couch, sinking deep into the faux leather cushions. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh. It was easly before noon but the day was already taking its toll. I heard Ranger and Tank talking in the background and heard someone whip out their phone, it must have been Ranger because a second later Tank joined me on the couch.

"Open you eye, girl. Last time you closed your eyes on this couch you fell asleep before anyone could question you. And that was on a day far less stressing then today." I smiled and pried my eyes open. Tank didn't look any different from he did five years ago. But if you looked close enough you could tell he smiled a little more.

We both heard the door open and close as Ranger walked out. "Where's he going?" I asked, looking at the door.

Tank shrugged. "It really good to have you back, Steph." He said, changing the subject. I smiled back at him. "It's good to see you guys again. I never realized it until now but I really missed my old life."

He stared at me. "Old life? What is that supposed to mean?" I looked around the room, avoiding his gaze. I shrugged back.

"I'm married, have a home in another state. I have a new job, and new friends. I have a new life Tank. What else is it supposed to mean?" I met his gaze at this point.

He sighed, which took me by surprise. I had never seen him sigh before. "Steph, RangeMan went crazy in the five year you were gone. You were gone for a week before we got the first note stating you had been kidnapped again. But then after years of thinking you have been murdered you show up without a care in the world, clueless to what you made everyone go through."

He paused. I had heard from the girls at Vinnie's that I had been kidnapped and was supposed dead but hearing it from Tank was different. "What do you mean Tank? I have heard something like this before but…" I couldn't find the words.

I sighed at the same time Tank did and closed my eyes. I felt Tank lean across the couch and his tree trunk arms enveloped me in a huge hug, pulling me to lean against his chest. "Steph, you just got up and left. Ranger and Morelli were out looking for you, every minute of every day. But then Ranger got a letter here at the office. _If you ever want to see Miss Plum alive again bring _this that and the other thing to this place and you will _receive another message soon. Signed your loving tease._ That letter freaked us out, confirmed our suspicions of you being taken. We worked even harder to find you. About a month had passed, we had over twenty letters from you kidnapper. Every time we were getting further and further away from finding you. We were losing our grips, Steph."

He took a deep breath, which made his chest raise, me with it, before he continued. "It wasn't until the car crash that we had any leads. Only Hal was assigned to look into it, we didn't think it was important. But when he called me I knew something was up. He was short of breath, panic at the edge of his voice. Once I got to the scene I knew it was related to the case, and called Ranger and Morelli. They fished the car pieces from the surrounding fields and were able to find human remains. We managed to get an ID, Steph."

He stopped again. And for the first time since he started his story I opened my eyes, ending the movie that was playing in my head. "So I was declared dead." I said simply, knowing his answer.

He nodded and continued. "Both Ranger and Morelli were depressed and outraged about their inability to keep you safe. At least those were Ranger's words. After they got over the fact that they didn't have to look anymore they started to team up to find your killer. All I can say about that is that his body will never be found. After that they both went into a deep blue funk. Never leaving their offices. I think that's what got Morelli his promotion."

He chuckled a bit and another smile crossed my face, but it was short lived. "Ranger continued with his life about six months later. But at any mention of car wrecks or kidnapping he would take the case. Let's just say, since you died none of the missing persons have been found dead on Ranger's watch. He started to his job even more seriously. But also started taking time off about the second year. He started to hang out with his daughter and more time with his sisters. He became real family oriented."

I heard the door quietly close but didn't look around, and neither did Tank, but to my surprise he kept going. "Everyone has changed in the five years you've been gone." He held me so I could face him. "Even you. So, what have you been up to? No cars being blown up, I take it. It would have made it easier to find you."

He chuckled and I sent him a look. But its effect was dulled by the smile on my face. I turned to the people who had joined us for the first time. I wasn't surprised to see Ranger standing there but Marcus was unexpected. They both sent me a small smile and joined us in the living room.

Tank made room and Marcus sat down next to me. We all sat in silence for a moment before I spoke up. "So, who's hungry?" I didn't wait for their reply's before I headed into the kitchen and started making us lunch.


End file.
